1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an end cap for holding a price label.
2. Problem to be Solved
When a retail store, such as a grocery store, offers products for sale on shelves, store employees typically attach hand written or pre-printed signs or other advertisements to the shelves in order to inform customers of price or product information. Such a practice is time consuming and inconvenient. Furthermore, many retail stores utilize the space at the end of the aisle-long shelf units between aisles to display merchandise. This would require additional hand written or pre-printed signs. Additionally, retail stores sometimes utilize semi-circular or arc-shaped shelves at the end of the aisle-long shelf units. The shape of these shelves makes it difficult to attach such hand-written or pre-printed signs.